The present invention relates to a pullout type cup holder device equipped inside a vehicle, ship, or aircraft for holding a container such as a can, cup, or drink box of beverage.
A pullout type cup holder device is installed in, for example, an instrument panel of a vehicle, and an occupant pulls out the holder for holding a periphery of a container as needed. The pullout type holder includes an uprising type in which the holder stands upward relative to a tray and a suspensory type in which the holder lowers relative to a tray.
FIGS. 9(a)-(b) show two conventional uprising type devices disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications (Tokkai) No. 8-26013 and No. 2001-347874. Both devices include trays 51, 61 which is able to switch between a stored position and a pullout position relative to cases 50, 60; and holders 52, 62 which is able to switch between a non-use position stored in the trays 51, 61 at the stored position and in a use position of standing up from the trays 51, 61 at the pullout position. Both devices similarly hold a periphery of a container C placed on the trays 51, 61 with the holders 52, 62. Both devices have different structures for supporting the holders.
In the supporting structure shown in FIG. 9(a), an urging member urges the holder 52 in a direction toward the use position of standing up relative to the tray 51. The holder 52 is supported to be rotatable through a guide mechanism having axis parts 53, 54 provided on the holder 52 for fitting in curved long hole 55 provided in the case 50. When the tray 51 is pulled out, the holder 52 switches to the use position while moving toward a front side relative to the tray 51.
The supporting structure shown in FIG. 9(b) includes a link mechanism for switching the holder 62 from the non-use position to the use position through supporting links 63, 64 moving upward with base ends, or axes P1, P2, relative to the tray 61. The supporting structure in FIG. 9(b) also includes a stay 65 for supporting and reinforcing the supporting link 64. The base end of the supporting link 63 is supported on a bracket 61a through the axis P1, and the other end of the supporting link 63 is supported on a front side of the holder 62 through an axis P3. The supporting link 63 is urged toward a stand-up position with urging members 66 disposed between the supporting links 63 and the bracket 61a. An urging spring (not shown) disposed between the supporting link 63 and the holder 62 urges the supporting link 63 to move the holder 62 to the use position shown in FIG. 9(b).
The base end of the supporting link 64 is supported on a bracket 61b through the axis P2, and the other end of the supporting link 64 is connected to a guide groove 67 provided at a back side of the holder 52 through an axis 68 to slide. The supporting link 64 moves up and down along with the supporting link 63 to support the holder 62 between the supporting link 64 and the supporting link 63 in a horizontal position. The stay 65 is supported through an axis P4 at the end of the supporting link 63. The stay moves between a position placed along the tray 61 and a standing up position shown in FIG. 9(b) for supporting the supporting link 63, along with the movement of the supporting links 63.
The supporting structure shown in the FIG. 9(a) includes the holder 52 and the simple guide mechanism, thereby making the structure simple and reducing a cost compared to that shown in FIG. 9(b). However, in the use position, when the container C is taken in and out of the holder, or the holder 52 is hit by an occupant or an object, the holder 52 is inadvertently switched to the non-use position upon receiving a load F in the arrow direction in FIG. 9(a), thereby making it difficult to hold the container C securely.
On the other hand, in the supporting structure shown in FIG. 9(b), the stay 65 is attached to the supporting link 63 to support when both supporting links 63, 64 move upward with the urging members 66. Therefore, it is difficult to inadvertently switch to the non-use position even if a relatively large load F is exerted on the holder 62. However, in this supporting structure, the stay 65 needs to move to the uprising position to a certain extent as shown in FIG. 9(b). Therefore, the stay 65 is difficult to move down when a load F is applied downward. Further, it is possible to be damaged when the stay 65 receives an excessive load. When it is designed that the stay 65 has a small standing angle relative to the tray 61, the stay 65 does not support the tray effectively. Further, the stay 65 is urged in an opening direction (counterclockwise rotation in the figure) with the spring member (not shown) to move to the uprising position, thereby making it difficult to solve the above problems.
In other words, a cup holder device is required to hold the container securely even when the downward load F is relatively large, and also to move smoothly downward, or to the non-use position when the lower load F becomes excessive, thereby eliminating the damage. However, in the conventional structure shown in FIG. 9(a), it is difficult to hold the container securely, even though it is hard to be damaged. In the conventional structure shown in FIG. 9(b), it is easy to be damaged, even though the device can hold the container securely. From a design point of view, in addition to solving the abovementioned problems, it is preferred to reduce the number of the members and improve the assembling process, thereby reducing a manufacturing cost.
The present invention has been proposed from the abovementioned background. An object of the present invention is to provide a cup holder device that meets the requirements with a variety of designs to improve reliability.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cup holder device as stated above, which can reduce the manufacturing cost by reducing the number of the members and improve the assembly process.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.